One Half of Me
by shenzie.the.friendly.mushroom
Summary: She is my sister and, therefore, one half of me.   Drew s friendship with Silena Beauregard.


**One Half of Me**

`Because she is my sister, and therefore, one half of me´

_-the Other Boleyn Girl_

**A/N: I don´t Drew, Silena, Clarisse, and pretty much almost everyone. **

Drew was twelve when she first arrived at Camp Half Blood.

She was in utter shock, of course, after knowing that her never-before-seen mom could actually be a goddess from Olympus.

In an instant, she knew that her mother had to be Aphrodite.

I mean, let´s face it; Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty.

She is the perfect mom.

To Drew´s twelve-year-old eyes, at least.

And so, her dream comes true when she took a quick look at her small mirror (the one in her pink purse) and realizes, with a shock, that that was not what she was wearing.

Her previously straightened hair suddenly morphed into ringlets.

Her eyelashes became longer (trust me, she has a knack for noticing stuff like this) and her eyebrows (the only physical feature that she had that actually bother her) looked like it came out of an expensive plucking session.

And she glowed.

In pink.

Words couldn't express on how much she loved it.

Finally, she was special.

And she loved it even more when she was blessed with a sister and a best friend like Silena Beauregard.

* * *

><p>Silena was a tad bit older than her.<p>

And, perhaps, a little bit prettier.

But, that doesn't matter, because Silena was the best sister that she ever had.

She actually cared for her and treated her like someone special.

Not like her stepsiblings back home who thought that they were all high and mighty just because Drew´s father cared for them more.

Well, screw them.

Drew´s mother was a Greek goddess and their mother was a cranky and ambitious kindergarten teacher with bad skin.

Come on, the difference is astounding.

And so what if her father favored them? She had a family in Camp Half Blood that will treat her as an actual part of their family.

Not as an intruder that deserved to be unnoticed.

Drew was thirteen when she discovered that she had a gift.

It happened at home. No, scratch that, it happened at her father´s house. Because Camp Half Blood is her home now, not some dingy old house in the middle of New Jersey.

Drew´s `family´ were having dinner with brownies for dessert.

As usual, Drew´s stepmother was going on and on and on about how easy it was to make. But Drew was fairly positive that it came from the bakery just outside their home.

"Do you want some brownies?" her stepmother asked.

Drew took a quick glance of the box where the brownies were stored. It was empty.

Her stepsiblings were snickering.

Everyone already took their share, Drew decided.

Of course, this happened all the time and Drew would usually just shake her head and excuse herself, but somehow, she was feeling brave.

She nodded to her stepmother´s question.

"Well, sorry, darling, it´s all out."

Her stepmother told her in a sickly sweet voice.

Her stepsiblings laughed, while her father was silently taking an interest in his brownies, eating them as slowly as possible.

Instead of being ashamed and humiliated, Drew was angered.

"Then, give me yours." she demanded, half angry and half amazed that she would actually have the courage to talk back.

She was prepared for whatever insults her stepmother would give her.

But, everyone was silenced when her stepmother, looking like she was in a trance, silently obeyed Drew and gave her the brownies.

At first, Drew was surprised.

Then she was confused. Then she was suspicious.

Then she was just plainly amazed.

She hurriedly made an excuse and ran to her room.

* * *

><p>She had a gift.<p>

A gift that can convince people to do almost whatever they were asked to do.

And she loved it. She loved the power and the confidence that it gave her.

Finally.

Chores weren't a problem anymore.

She made her stepsiblings do it.

She told herself that what she was doing was right, that those pathetic stepsiblings of hers deserved it.

After a few weeks of `practicing´ her ability (and by practicing, she meant giving her steppeople a hard time, just like the hard time that they gave her. It only seemed fair.), she was finally respected.

Respected, because of fear, probably, but she doesn't care. Because she was going to be loved by the people that actually mattered.

When she went back to her true home, she was greeted with smiles and hugs from her true family.

She found Silena at the Pegasus Stable, cleaning.

She wasn't supposed to be cleaning, but she was a neat freak and she couldn't resist the temptation. And she loved the pegasi, so it kind of made sense.

Excitedly, Drew told Silena of her gift.

It was called charmspeak, she said. Not one Aphrodite child has had it in over five years.

"This is amazing, Silena. This means that I don't have to put up with pathetic people anymore." Drew told her, half-joking, half-serious.

In all honesty, she was delighted that her mother gave her this blessing.

And that´s exactly what it was. A blessing.

Silena narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure that it's a blessing?"

"Of course. What else could it be?"

Yeah, what else could it be?

The question echoed through Silena´s mind.

Somehow, she knew the answer, but decided to go against in telling her.

Her best friend was happy. And she didn't want to take away her happiness.

So she shrugged at her best friend´s question.

"So, how about a demonstration of this charmspeaking ability of yours?"

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this, you know."<p>

Silena told Drew, her best friend.

"Look, it´s no big deal. Didn't you do the rite of passage once too?"Drew asked her.

Silena sighed.

Drew was wearing a high-waisted pink dress that reached to her knees. She wore high heels and a pink headband. She was sitting in front of the mirror, adjusting her makeup for the big rite of passage.

Silena never approved of that rite of passage. She didn't believe in breaking anybody´s heart just to be proven worthy of Aphrodite. It was selfish and she avoided any chance of doing it.

"Drew, think of the poor guy. He´s gonna get hurt."

Drew looked at Silena in an amused expression

"Breaking people´s hearts is mom´s favorite hobby, right? See, if mom does it, then I´m not doing anything wrong. You care too much about other people, Silena."

"Well, you care too much about what other people think of you."

She saw a flicker of hesitation flash through Drew´s eyes.

The awkward silence was finally disrupted when Drew spoke in a quiet voice.

"I want mom to be proud of me, Silena. I hope you understand."

And she went out.

But Silena didn't understand.

Drew was willing to break any man´s heart as long as it would make her mother proud.

Because she wants to know what it feels like to have a parent that´s actually proud to have her.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that that guy – uh, what was his name? Oh right - Beckenford likes you? Disgusting! Like you would ever take an interest in him."<p>

They were sitting on the dining pavilion for breakfast, along with the rest of the Aphrodite children.

Silena silently nodded to Drew´s musings.

"Look at him. He´s staring at you." Drew laughed. "Oh, Poor Beckenford. "

"It´s actually Beckendorf, Drew, and I, for one, think he´s quite nice."

Silena remarked.

"Nice?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"Yes, nice." Silena firmly agreed. "He´s very nice."

"Hmmm."

Drew thought hard. And after a minute or so, her face lit up.

"Of course! You´re thinking about using him for the rite of passage! "

"What? I didn't say that!" Silena tried to hide her horror. "Drew, no! That´s not what I was thinking at all."

"Oh, please. It´s perfect. I mean, you haven't done your rite of passage yet and he´s obviously smitten with you. I´ll arrange it."

"Drew! What if-"she turned her voice into a whisper"-I actually have feelings for him?"

Drew laughed.

"You are kidding me, right? A romance between a child of Aphrodite and Hephaestus? You´re trying to get yourself killed. Well, socially, at least."

Drew told her.

"I like him, Drew. I really do." Silena told her. "And what does social status have to do with any of this?"

Drew stared at her like she was speaking in Chinese.

"Everything! Silena, he takes after his father. And that's not a good thing. Dating him is social suicide, I mean, we´re Aphrodite´s children and his father is mom´s ugly hubby. What would Aphrodite think?"

Silena was quiet after Drew´s speech.

Drew sighed.

"Now, if you´re done contemplating about breaking the rules of society, I´ll tell everyone that you already know whose heart you're going to break for the—"

"No."

Drew looked at Silena. "Excuse me?"

"Drew, I really like him. And I already told you, I´m not doing that rite of passage. Ever."

Drew narrowed her eyes.

She couldn't believe the words that her friend was saying.

It was social suicide, and is just isn't done.

* * *

><p>And so Silena and Beckendorf got together.<p>

Just perfect.

Sometimes Drew would think of what she would do if she was on Silena´s shoes.

And it was easy, considering that the same thing happened to her back in school.

He wore glasses and had messy hair. The typical nerd.

Not exactly her type.

But that doesn't really stop a person into falling in love, now, does it?

After days of pretending that she didn't care, she realized how much he made her smile, and how much he was willing to go through to win her heart.

But she still denied him.

I mean, seriously, she was the head cheerleader, and the queen bee at school.

Overall, she was on top of the food chain. With her charmspeaking ability, she became a natural at getting whatever she wanted.

And what she wanted was to be on top.

So she worked hard to claw her way up.

And she wasn't going to sacrifice all the hard work that she did to be adored by everyone just so she could be with the one that she liked.

No way.

And so she crushed his heart.

Once she achieved her reigning position, she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

But, don't worry, she had a good reason.

She was on top because she knew that it would make her mother proud.

And, perhaps, because she just couldn't resist those sparkling prom queen crowns.

And, maybe, because she needed attention and adoration; the two things that her supposed `family´ never gave her.

* * *

><p>"You need to stop this, Drew."<p>

Silena told her gently.

"Stop what?" Drew feigned an innocent look.

"You know what I´m talking about. The Charmspeaking. You can't keep on using your charmspeak to take advantage of people. Look at what you did to Lacy. She´s overworked."

They were on the pegasi stables, taking care of the pegasi.

Well, Silena was, anyway.

"I´m sorry, Silena. It´s just… I got carried away. I swear, I´ll never do it again."

* * *

><p>Drew was sixteen when Silena and Clarisse became friends.<p>

And she was against it with every bone of her body.

"You´re not supposed to be friends with her."

Silena looked at her with curious eyes.

"Why not? What´s wrong with Clarisse?"

"Everything!" Drew looked at her in disbelief. "You think mom would like this, Silena? To be friends with that … that thing?"

They were in their cabin, all alone, waiting for the others to arrive.

Silena raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I…I don't hate her. Well, not really. I mean, she has an awful personality, but I suppose that comes with being a daughter of Ares. And… look, think of it this way, you´re pretty, she´s not. It´s like, a princess associating with a commoner. It just doesn't work. "

Drew struggled to get the proper words out.

Silena looked at her in disbelief.

"And you don't think that different people from different classes can be friends? Is that what you´re trying to say?"

She asked.

Drew was at a loss for words.

To be perfectly honest, Drew didn't want to be friends with someone like Clarisse.

I mean, what would other people think?

What would her mother think?

Clarisse may be a daughter of Ares, Aphrodite´s favorite lover, but Drew was sure that Aphrodite would never approve of her looks, sense of style, etiquette, and pretty much everything.

Just like Beckendorf.

But Drew was smart enough to know that she didn't want to lose her best friend.

She almost lost her once, because of that pathetic Beckendorf, and she was not going to lose her again.

She sighed.

"You know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything. And I´m sorry I was so mean. It's just… you´re my best friend, Silena. And I don't want to lose you."

Silena, a bit startled by the sudden change of heart, smiled hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Drew. You won't lose me. I promise." Silena smiled brightly. "Now, come on, Sandy needs me at the Pegasus stables."

Sandy was Silena´s favorite Pegasus and was the only Pegasus that Drew actually tolerated.

Drew smiled and followed her.

On the way to the stables, Silena spotted Clarisse and they waved at each other.

Clarisse took a quick glance at Drew, probably tempted to wave, but Drew ignored her.

After all, princesses simply do not associate with commoners.

* * *

><p>This was one of those times that Drew was really glad that she had been given the power to charmspeak. (The other times would be torturing her stepfamily, and manipulating people to do her bidding. It´s fun.)<p>

She was thinking of charmspeaking Clarisse into staying away from Silena.

Even though she stopped telling Silena about it, she still wasn't genuinely fond of their friendship.

And it´s no secret that both Clarisse and Drew wouldn't want to be seen with each other by anyone in the camp except Silena.

And Drew was getting nervous.

She and Silena were getting distant. She could practically feel their friendship slip away.

So, it´s time for drastic measures.

And it was so easy, so doable, that she didn't think twice of concocting a plan.

But then she sees them.

Silena, with Beckendorf, was teaching Clarisse, who was with Chris Rodriguez, on how to properly ride a Pegasus.

I guess Pegasi weren't really big fans of Clarisse.

And they were happy. Even the Pegasi.

Silena saw her and smiled at her.

Drew smiled back.

And that was the last genuine smile that Drew ever gave her.

* * *

><p>They never acknowledged each other. At all.<p>

No words, smiles and gestures.

As if they never met.

Drew kept telling herself that she liked it.

After all, who needs a traitor to bring you down?

So Drew ignored her, and Silena didn't seem to mind.

It was their cycle.

* * *

><p>And then Beckendorf died.<p>

Silena was crying.

And, for one second, Drew was actually tempted to break the cycle and give her, perhaps, maybe just a little tap on the shoulder. Or a comforting smile. Whatever works.

But, somehow, she didn't.

Perhaps she was scared, or just simply guilty.

Whatever reason that she had, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

But, Silena´s eyes caught hers.

_Wait for me, _

Drew silently pleaded. And somehow she knew that her best friend understood.

For a split second, it´s as if they never lost each other.

* * *

><p>No more waiting, Drew was finally going to apologize.<p>

After the war, she was prepared to ask for forgiveness, beg even, if that´s what it takes.

_She´s going to wait for me._

_I´ll finally have my best friend back again._

_Everything is going to be perfect after the war._

It was simple really. Drew´s plan would´ve worked out perfectly.

Except for one tiny detail.

Drew never really liked funerals.

She dreaded the color, black and she never liked its depressing air.

So she never came.

It was ridiculous, really.

They were worshipping her as if she was some kind of hero, when in truth, she was a traitor in so many ways.

_Traitor._

_Backstabber._

_Liar._

She hated her.

Yet she knew in her heart that she won't be able to forgive herself for being too late.

She was her sister, after all, and was therefore one half of her.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Reviews and CC will be much appreciated. (and needed. n_n)**


End file.
